


The Pocket-Watch

by thegeekpatrol



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, IDK how to write and I've been bored and sad but I just finished and need to cope, Spoilers, kinda sad, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekpatrol/pseuds/thegeekpatrol
Summary: Post-Ending of Enderal, the Prophetess has sat in Starcity for so long, she doesn't know how much time has passed.Did she make the right choice?Very very short and spoilery piece that I started when my creative writing class had us try writing dialogue without quotations. It's prob hard to follow, sorry, but I never see Enderal fics so here she is.
Relationships: Jespar Dal'Varek/Prophet | Prophetess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Pocket-Watch

Maryn’s pocket-watch stopped working. 

She doesn’t quite know when. It feels so long ago… but so does everything else. 

She really liked that watch. It was Jespar’s.  _ I’ve never been one for fancy accessories _ . Neither had she. But a gift was a gift, and anything coming from him was a treasure. 

He was always giving her gifts. Small things. Little flowers or things he’d found in the city. It seemed uncharacteristic of him, sentimentality did. But things had changed a lot. For both of them. 

And, it gave him something to do. Something to do for her, specifically. She now wondered if it was because he was worried that she’d get bored with him. Or if he was bored with her.  _ How do I know you love me when you have no other choice?... _ he would tease. 

She wasn’t sure. And maybe she didn’t. She wasn’t sure if she loved anything. But Maryn couldn’t deny what she felt for him. 

No other choice. No one else. 

They’d worried about getting pregnant. Could they really bring in a kid into an empty world? With good consciousness? 

No. No parent should outlive their children. 

They weren’t careful during sex, though. Maybe a child would be good. Would bring fulfillment, keep them happy, they told themselves. They both wanted more, someone more. Maryn had suspected she couldn’t get pregnant, being Fleshless and all.

She was right. 

She secretly wished she wasn’t. 

Maryn misses the ticking. 

The proof that something was alive, moving. That time was moving. Now, there’s nothing. The sun is the only proof now but she’s lost track of it these days. Months. Years.

The ticking was like a heartbeat. She’d often lay on Jespar’s chest and just listen.  _ You have your own heartbeat, you know. Why d’you need mine?  _ He’d been joking. But he didn’t get it. Her heartbeat didn’t feel natural, or real. It wasn’t. 

She didn’t sleep much. Didn’t really need it. She’d watch his chest rise and fall, steady, like a lullaby. Until he gasped awake, heaving and sobbing. 

_ You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re here, and you’re alive.  _ She’d repeat, over and over again. 

_ That darkness. It’s so empty, after. There’s nothing. Nothing.  _

Maybe he did get it. 

Secretly, he wished he was like her. 

And so, they waited. When he started to grey, she didn’t say anything. Secretly, she wished he was like her. 

They grew a garden and explored the city. They had a pet rabbit. They went down to the mainland when they needed supplies and things. They could never stay long. 

Jespar would sit at the edge, casually. Looking into the sky. The thrum of the city met his heartbeat. He watched the distance. Watched the rapidity of the stillness. There was nothing. 

Sometimes, she caught him praying. Or something to the effect of it. She didn’t hear much but somber apologizes and the names Adila and Lysia. Maryn knew he would never forget it. 

Maryn thinks he became wiser much more quickly than she did. 

He watched her become restless. She watched him become quiet. 

The days got long. He sank into the silence. Her thoughts became louder. He could almost hear them. He never spoke anymore, except to whisper his prayers. He still brought her gifts. That’s all he would ever do. Everything turned grey. His eyes, hair. Even his skin, it seemed. 

_ Adila… Lysia… please… I… dark…  _ He would mumble. That’s all she could ever get from him. 

The days were long. The nights were long. The world was long. 

_ Please. Don’t leave me.  _ Maryn begged him. He’d been gone for a while. 

Secretly, he was glad he wasn’t like her. 

She buried him facing the sky. She almost buried the watch with him. She was glad that she didn’t. 

Time would pass. It must have because the sun rose and fell. It must have. 

She tried to watch the sky as he did. She tried to pray.  _ Jespar. Tharael. Calia. Sirius. Da—  _

The nightmares returned. 

Secretly, she wished she was like him. 

The horizon wasn’t beautiful anymore, nothing was. What was once beautiful and vibrant was pale and grey. The city shuddered with cold and hummed with emptiness. 

She turned to the pocket-watch. It was never far away. She kept it close to her at all times. The movement, the sound. Something was alive. 

She couldn’t go down. Couldn’t bear it. There was no longer life up there… here. 

Now, the watch is broken. 

But she continues on. 

The nightmares are getting worse. More frequently. Every time she closes her eyes, it seems. 

She rarely slept before but now it never happens, until she collapses to the ground from exhaustion, and relives the nightmares for longer—months, it must be. She wakes up and sees different stars. 

One night, while watching the empty stars, warmth comes through. A fire, it licks through her soul and burns the air. 

A voice whispers to her. 

_ I was right. And I saved them.  _

No, you weren’t. 

_ I saved them from the Cleansing. Their souls have been freed. Tealor thought he was the one to lead them. He alone... _ the voice mocks. 

Just as you believe?

_As I_ ** _know_** , the Father answers. _Perhaps it was a mistake to not take you_ _before… perhaps I should take you now. Would you like that?_

No. No, I have a job to do. And… and you killed Tharael. 

_ And you killed everyone else.  _

No, I didn’t. I didn’t. 

_ It’s alright. It happens every time. I cannot blame you for succumbing to the cycle like so many before you have and so many will. _

What are you? 

_ I am… _ He pauses. _ I am. More than you can say for most.  _

What are you, really? 

_ I am the only way to escape. The only way to fight the loneliness.  _

What do you want?

_ Nothing. I ask for nothing from you. You have already proven your worthiness. _

Maryn looks into the stars, as Jespar did. 

_ Come with me.  _

I have a duty. 

_ Come with me.  _

Can I return?

_ You don’t want to. _

Yes… yes I do.

_ Don’t lie to yourself _

Well, I must. Or I could’ve died then and saved everyone. 

_ You can’t stop the cycle. _

I can try. Now leave. 

And he leaves. 

And she is alone. Always, alone. That must be the natural state of the universe. Emptiness and loneliness.

She wishes she was like him. 

The sun sets on her longing. Time passes. It must. 

She wishes… 

She doesn’t know what she wishes. But she wishes it intently. Maybe she should’ve gone with him. 

She misses the pocket-watch. And Jespar. 

She tries to pray again.  _ Jespar. Tharael. Calia. Sirius.  _

Over, and over.  _ Jespar. Tharael. Calia. Sirius.  _

_ Jespar. Tharael. Calia. Sirius. _

She forgets so many names. So many people. What was her mother’s name? 

_ Jespar. Tharael. Calia.  _

She made the wrong choice, didn’t she? 

_ Jespar. Tharael.  _

New life is beginning. Maybe it won’t be so bad. 

_ Jespar.  _

Her name is… her name is… 

_ Jespar _

What’s her name? 

_ Jespar _

She holds the broken pocket-watch. And wonders, did it ever work?


End file.
